Many industrial processes convey process fluids through pipes or other conduits. Such process fluids can include liquids, gasses, and sometimes entrained solids. These process fluid flows may be found in any of a variety of industries including, without limitation, hygienic food and beverage production, water treatment, high-purity pharmaceutical manufacturing, chemical processing, the hydrocarbon fuel industry, including hydrocarbon extraction and processing as well as hydraulic fracturing techniques utilizing abrasive and corrosive slurries.
When fluids are conveyed through pipes, they may form deposits on the inner surface of the pipe. As these deposits grow, they can reduce the ability of the pipe to meet the flow demands of the process. Additionally, it is generally not known at the time of pipe installation, where such deposits will form. Further, when deposits do begin to form, it is important to detect them such that remedial action can be taken.
In some process fluid flow environments, it is also possible for the pipe to wear or otherwise corrode from the inner surface. For example, in the production of natural gas, sand is sometimes entrained in the process fluid flow and can abrade and wear the inner surface of the pipe. Given enough time, such wear could weaken the pipe and increase the potential for breakage or leakage.
Some pipe diagnostic systems require access to the interior of the pipe in order to view or otherwise assess the condition of the interior of the pipe. Such systems generally require the flow to be stopped, and thus the system to be taken offline. Even some systems that allow online pipe diagnostics still require access inside the pipe and thus provide a potential leak point.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,540, assigned to the assignee of the present application, provides an acoustic detection system that is able to provide corrosion and fouling detection by coupling to an exterior of a pipe. However, in some environments, with high process noise and/or vibration, such acoustic-based detection may not be optimal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pipe diagnostic system that can operate in all environments, regardless of acoustics or vibration, when the process system is online, and which does not generate any potential points of leakage.